


its okay to not be okay

by diiiavolo



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Non-Despair (Dangan Ronpa), Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, shuichi comforts kaito wao! be the change u wanna see in the world
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-28
Updated: 2018-12-28
Packaged: 2019-09-29 03:34:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17195738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/diiiavolo/pseuds/diiiavolo
Summary: kaito’s emotional walls have been so built up that not even he can get to his feelings anymore, so shuichi takes it upon himself to try to help break them down, no matter how long that may take.





	its okay to not be okay

**Author's Note:**

> ;_;

“Kaito,” Shuichi said, resting his hand over his boyfriend’s. “You know you can tell me anything, right? You know you don’t have to be strong all the time. I won’t think anything less of you”

 

Kaito just stared at Shuichi with a pained expression. Kaito had called him over to just hang out, but it turned into so much more than that. Shuichi knew Kaito well enough to tell when he wasn’t doing very well, and he could tell that he wasn’t doing so hot from the moment he picked up the phone to be invited over. Kaito hadn’t been as peppy with their conversations (and didn’t seem to even _want_ to talk), so their conversation turned to this.

 

“Nobody will be mad at you for needing help once in a while, no matter what. You help me all the time!” Shuichi said. He was simply trying to help Kaito open up about his feelings, but those feelings had been ignored for such a long time that Kaito didn’t even know what to do with them anymore. “I can help you, Kaito, but I can’t if you won’t let me.”

 

Kaito started visibly shaking and looked away. For years he had been building up walls around his emotions, shielding himself from feeling negatively when that is how he really felt a lot of the time. When Shuichi offered to help him pick at that figurative wall, he really couldn’t take it. He drew in a deep breath and said, “If I cant help myself then nobody can, Shu. I’m sorry for dragging you into my mess. I just kind of wanted to spend time with someone I love a lot.”

 

“I could tell, but sometimes people need help from others to deal with their problems, and that includes you,” Shuichi brought himself closer to Kaito and put his hand on Kaito’s shoulder. “It’s okay to ask for help, and it’s okay to not be okay. Kaito, I am so in love with you and I want to help you in any way I can. It doesn’t even have to be today right now, and it doesn’t have to be in a year, it can be anytime. Opening up can be a long process, but whenever you need me I’ll be there to help you, just like you help me.”

 

Kaito’s shoulders heaved forwards and he looked down for a moment before grabbing at Shuichi quickly to bring him in for a hug. Shuichi was surprised by the sudden action, but hugged back nonetheless. He heard Kaito start sobbing loudly into his shoulders, and simply patted his back in reply. Today would definitely not be the day that Kaito would finally open up to him about his deepest insecurities, but this was absolutely a start to his path to a happier, healthier life that Shuichi knew he had potential for.

 

The support that both of them gave each other would lead them both to that kind of life, and they both knew damn well that they wanted it. It would be hard work, but with time and love and a lot of effort they could pull it off.

 

* * *

 

“Hey Shu,” Kaito said, snuggling into his boyfriend’s chest before they went to sleep. They had decided to have a sleepover that night.

 

“Mm?”

 

“Thank you for being there for me, yknow, when I can’t even be there for myself. I love you a lot.”

 

Shuichi smiled and pet through Kaito’s hair. “I love you too.”


End file.
